<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Invitation to the Darkness by melosme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363545">An Invitation to the Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melosme/pseuds/melosme'>melosme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Implied Severus Snape - Freeform, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melosme/pseuds/melosme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She met him for the first time after the war</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Invitation to the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My very first SS/HG story here (in fact very first HP story).<br/>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the first time she saw him after the war. At the party by the lake. </p><p>The man emerged from the dark distance and approached her, his robe bringing a midsummer night’s soft breeze. He smiled at her, extending his hand.</p><p>The surroundings started whirling and fading, the buttons on his black robe glimmering in moonlight. "Professor..." She murmured, unable to resist but gravitate towards that tall, stiff figure, reaching her hand out to his…</p><p>“Hermione! “ A cry from behind. She turned around.<br/>
“Please… Hermione…don’t …” Harry wept, raising his wand.</p><p>The mirror of Erised shattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>